A Friend in the Storm?
by wolfs'angel
Summary: What happens when someone recognizes Alan as he and his friends race to save the people in the downed monorail? What will happen to I.R. and the families of Tracy Island? I don't own them except, Isabella, borrowing Daniel and Jack from Stargate, sort of.
1. Reward?

_**Eight years ago: St. Mary's Hope Orphanage**_

_The young man waited at the tree just as they had planned. He stared out into the night trying to find her. __**'Where are you, Isabella?**__' Cursing softly he started to move _

_toward the building several yards away when suddenly she appeared out of the darkness breathless and scared, carrying only a backpack. "__**I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sister **_

_**Agatha kept coming into our hall and checking on Vicky. I have everything let's go."**_

_The two shadows moved silently towards a car parked down the hill. After getting in he allowed the car to coast to the end of the drive before starting it. The silence of the _

_night was broken by the quiet hum of the motor and once it had faded away nothing was left to mark that they had ever been there not even tire marks._

* * *

_**Today: Tracy Island**_

Newscaster: "_Everyone is still in shock over the recent accusations concerning ex-astronaut and billionaire Jeff Tracy, not only him but the other parents that live on _

_his private Island in the South Pacific. An unknown source came forward Monday in the wake of the recent attacks on International Rescue claiming that Jeff Tracy _

_and the other parents were being neglectful and putting their children in __danger. The source stated that the children gained access to the unmanned I.R. vehicles and could _

_have harmed themselves or others. They had no supervision and the source stated that their parents were not even in London with them but back on the Island. The _

_source stated that normally the youngest of Jeff Tracy's sons and his young friend, the other boy whose parents are in question, are normally in boarding school here in _

_America but that since Spring Break was in full swing, Mr. Tracy obviously allowed his son and friends to run amuck with money to burn. The other child is a female who _

_under other circumstances is homeschooled on the island. As of right now, our sources tell us that all three of the children have been placed into protective custody at an _

_unknown location. We will keep you up to date on this surprising story as it unfolds. Tom back to you."_

Scott flung the remote with a curse and it shattered against the wall. Jeff frowned at his son's actions but did not reprimand him. To tell the truth he wanted to do

the same thing. He looked around at the rest of his family, extended and blood. John sat in a chair near the window staring out at the ocean with a brooding

expression. Virgil sat at his piano with his fingers on the keys but didn't play a note; his face was a mixture of anger and profound sadness. Gordon leaned against

the wall staring off into space the only movement he made was to clench his fists occasionally. Kyrano sat on the couch holding Onaha, trying to comfort her as she

cried quietly. Brains sat in the chair near John, and like him stared silently out at the ocean. Jeff looked up as the form of Fab 1 came into view. Sighing he got up and

made his way alone down to the landing strip to greet Lady Penelope and Parker. He winced as he moved as his back still hurt from the attack from the Hood. He

shook his head in sadness as he thought about the last time Penny had been there. They had been celebrating the defeat and capture of the Hood and his cohorts.

Alan had finally earned his place on the team, actually he and his friends. Jeff shook his head at the absurdity of it all. Here these three young people had risked

their lives to save not only him and the other boys, but then they went beyond that to save the people from the downed monorail and stop the Hood from sending

the world into economic chaos. And they we're being rewarded for all of this by being torn from their families and taken to some hospital to be held virtually captive

and grilled like prisoners. He had actually begun to wonder if the world was worth saving if it permitted such atrocious acts. He smiled sadly as he reached Fab 1 and

Penny came running up to him. "_Penny it's so good to see you, thank you for coming. We need something to break this…this_…" his voice broke as he threw out his

arms in frustration and sadness.

Penny wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. "_Oh Jeff, my darling, we will beat this and the children will be_

_home again soon. Just you wait and see. Parker and I both will be working our hardest to make it happen."_

Jeff gave her a watery smile and after composing himself he led them both back up to the house, where hopefully they all could come up with something to bring

their babies back home.

* * *

_**Today: Channing Hospital for Children**_

Alan sat looking out the small window in his room. The dark shadows under his eyes were painfully evident against his pale skin. He wondered where Fermat and

Tin-Tin were and what was happening to them. It had been three days since he had last seen them and a week since he had last seen his family. There were no

more tears left in him and he had stopped being hungry and thirsty. Only the threat of I.V.s had made him eat. He missed his dad and brothers so much and

everything else held no appeal. As he stared out the window he was unaware of being watched. Not that he really would've cared.


	2. Puzzle?

_**(Sorry I left out part of the chapter, so I made this part its own chapter)**_

_**Today: Channing Hospital**_

A young woman with golden chestnut hair and blue-grey eyes watched him through the one way glass. She looked to most like a curious bystander or maybe a

family member. She wasn't wearing a doctor's coat or a nurse's uniform. Instead she wore a simple, cotton top and jeans. Her shoes were wedge heeled sandals

giving her the look of someone much younger. A nurse approached her shaking her head. "_Such a shame, he has lost weight since his arrival and shows no interest in _

_doing anything but staring out the window. I don't understand why he or the others are even here. I've seen their parents and the way they care for each other is very _

_apparent. Something isn't right, Dr. Jackson. I hope you can figure this one out. Dr. Carter said that you had cleared your calendar for them. I'm glad if anyone can keep _

_these sweet ones from becoming lost it's you."_

Dr. Isabella Rose Jackson blushed at the compliment and looked at the young nurse standing beside her. _"I hope I can to Rebecca, this just seems so wrong. Have they _

_seen their families since last week?"_

Rebecca's face clouded over angrily. "No _that despicable Dr. Richardson won't let them, says it's detrimental for them. I really hate that man!"_

Isabella just shook her head. "So _that's why Emily called me. I understand now. I wonder how much Dr. Richardson has to do with this atrocity. Dr. Carter has given me _

_exclusive control over these three cases. Let's see Dr. Richardson go over the administrator of the hospital. I'm going to go have the other children moved to this floor and I _

_do not want them to have contact with any other doctors. It is imperative that we get them talking so I can get a proper view of this situation. I will need all of their files and _

_charts and all of the contact numbers you have. In the meantime give me ten minutes then have Alan brought out to the solarium and please tell the attendant not to tell _

_Alan who I am. Tell him the reason he is going is to get some sun and exercise. It's time to get this show on the road. Thanks Rebecca, you're a dream!"_

_

* * *

_

Rebecca just laughed before heading to the nurse's station to get the files and paper work Dr. Jackson had requested. In exactly ten minutes she went and collected

Alan and escorted him herself. Opening the door to the solarium she nodded at him. "_Go ahead you can enjoy yourself for a little bit. Stretch those legs of yours and _

_enjoy the sunshine, it'll put some color back into those cheeks. I'll come back for you in a bit._" She smiled and gave him a little nudge.

Alan smiled back slightly and stepped into the brightly lit room. He liked this nurse, she had a gentle voice and she made him feel like he mattered. He moved

slowly around the solarium looking at the benches here and there and smelling the different flowers along the path. He stopped short as he 

realized he wasn't alone. A young woman sat curled up on one of the benches a book in her hand. He was about to turn and go the other way when she looked up

and smiled. "_Oh hello, I usually don't see anyone in here this time of day. My name is Bella, pleased to meet ya._" Her soft southern accent intrigued him.

He stepped forwards and shook her small hand. _"Hi, my name is Alan. Are you a patient here to?"_

Bella giggled softly_, "No afraid not, just a family member of someone here. Are you a patient?"_

Alan sighed and looked down at his feet. _"Yes, unfortunately, but I shouldn't be."_

Bella uncurled herself and patted the seat next to her frowning slightly. "_You aren't sick? You certainly don't look it. Come sit be me, maybe telling me about it will help._

_ People always tell me I have a great shoulder to lean on and that I listen better than anyone they know. Come sit and tell Bella all about it."_

Alan didn't know if it was her accent, her soft manners, or the fact that if he didn't talk to someone soon he was going to explode. He moved over and sat down

beside her, he even accepted the arm she placed gently about his shoulders. He began his story haltingly at first then with more animation and feeling. He left out

the parts about his family being I.R. and the fact that the Hood had been on their island. He told her all about his brothers and his father, how they had helped each

other cope after their mother's death and how much they cared about each other. He talked about his friends and their families and how loving and solid they were.

By the time he had finished he was surprised to find that he did still have tears left in him and now they were coursing down his cheeks.

Bella hugged Alan tighter as he cried, her own tears threatening to spill. "_Oh Alan, I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sure something can be done to get you all back with your _

_families. They sound pretty great to me."_

Alan finally quieted down and looked up at her with a grateful tear stained face. "_Thanks Bella. I needed that."_

They both looked up and across the solarium at the sound of the door opening. They quickly composed themselves and looked over as the young nurse came in to

retrieve him. "_Hey, Alan, oh and hello Miss. Bella, hope your having a good day. Well Alan it's time to head in, dinner will be served soon. I asked them to bring you _

_something a little better this time, hopefully they listened, if not I might sneak you in some homemade stew tomorrow. See you later Miss. Bella."_

Bella smiled and waved as they left. After they had gone she pulled out her small notebook and jotted down some notes for later reference.

* * *

_1. Alan is very close to his brothers and father._

_2. There are four older brother's; oldest is Scott: loves flying; John: loves astronomy; Virgil: loves the arts and music, plays piano; Gordon: loves swimming_

_3. Have Alan meet with each brother alone and work on something that is of interest to that brother, see how they interact, become involved if able._

_4. Have Alan and father meet alone and watch their interaction._

_5. Things are definitely not as they appear to be._

* * *

Just as she put away her notebook Dr. Richardson stormed into the solarium. "_What the devil do you think you're doing?" _He grabbed her arm in a crushing grip and

snatched her up off the bench.

Isabella's voice was firm and her face was filled with controlled anger, "_Take you hands off me Simon. Dr. Carter herself called me in and placed all three children under _

_my care. I don't know what you're up to but you have no say so anymore as to how those children are treated. Now once again, unhand me."_

Dr. Simon Richardson was a tall man and extremely slender, almost bony, he reminded most people of those old horror images of 'Dracula'. And right now he

definitely acted the part, snarling he drew her up until their faces were within inches of each other, "_You have no idea who you're messing with, Isabella. Back out n…"_

He suddenly found himself face to face with all the glory of Dr. Daniel Aaron Jackson's fury. Releasing Isabella he tried to extricate himself from Daniel's grip but

before he could he was knocked to the ground by a very well placed right hook. Daniel stood fuming over him, "_If you ever touch my sister again I'll see to it that you_

_ not only lose your job but also your license to practice medicine anywhere. Now get the h-- out of here." _

Simon glared at the two of them before getting up and heading to the door. Before leaving he turned and spat, "_If I were you Daniel I'd put a leash on that little brat of_

_ a sister of yours. She would do well to leave these cases alone, for both your sakes." _With that he left slamming the door behind him.

Daniel growled darkly before turning and gathering Isabella in his arms. "_Did he hurt you 'Bella bear'?"_

Isabella couldn't stop shaking, more in anger than fear. She gave him a shaky laugh. "_Not really, 'Danny boy'. He only grabbed my arm."_ She winced as she realized

her bad choice of words.

Daniel immediately stepped back and gently taking her arm pushed her sleeve up, and hissed in fury_. "That low life, son of a…"_

He broke off as she smacked him on the arm_. "Daniel Aaron Jackson, watch your tongue, there are children in this building!"_

He was still angry but allowed a small grin, "_Yes 'mother'. But seriously I want you to report this to Emily in the morning. I want her to see what that jerk has done to _

_you."_

Isabella shook her head, a determined glint in her eyes. "_And have her remove me from these cases for my own safety, no way. I can take care of myself, you and Jack _

_saw to that. I plan on finding out why __these kids are here and what secrets are being kept. If you're so worried become my co-counsel, back up my observations with your _

_own. If you're involved I'm sure Simon won't bother me anymore."_

Daniel eyed her for a minute before nodding, "_I want to know every step you take Isabella, things can't be taken for granted here. At least one of the families has a lot of _

_money to back them they could crucify us in a heartbeat if we make one slip-up. Check and re-check your findings okay."_

She smiled and nodded then they both proceeded to the nurse's station to pick up the files she had asked for. They would check in to make sure the other children

were settled before heading home, a puzzle was in need of solving.


	3. Flying?

_**Next Morning: Tracy Island**_

Jeff stared tiredly at the young nurse speaking to him, but once her words began to penetrate the depressed fog around him he felt his heart quicken. "_I'm sorry did _

_you say that each of us is to have a one on one meeting with Alan? How, Why, Who? I thought Dr. Richardson had banned us from the hospital."_

Rebecca smiled kindly at him. "_Yes Mr. Tracy, Dr. Richardson did have you banned, but he is no longer involved in your son's case or that of the other teens involved. Dr. _

_Jackson will be handling them from now on. She is very busy trying to get to the bottom of this and has left instructions for how things will happen. The first meeting will _

_take place tomorrow with Scott. He needs to be here at 9 am sharp. Tell him that it will be an all day affair and that food will be provided. He should bring nothing and be _

_prepared to be searched. Sorry hospital policy, Dr. Jackson doesn't like it either. The others will follow in age and every other day, each having their own day. The last meeting _

_will be for you and Alan. My name is Rebecca, you can ask for me as I am the nurse in charge of these cases. As far as the other teens are concerned they will have the _

_same chance with their families. I will be calling their parents later today to make arrangements with them. I look forward to seeing you and your sons, Mr. Tracy. Please call _

_if you have any other questions. Once again my name is Rebecca."_

Jeff smiled for the first time in days. "_Thank You Rebecca, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."_

_Rebecca smiled even more, her green eyes sparkling. "Just doing my job, but you're very welcome, Mr. Tracy. Goodbye."_

Jeff stared at the blank screen for a few more minutes before covering his face and breaking into sobs. His boys came thundering into the room and surrounding his

chair, tried to comfort him.

Scott tugged at his shoulder, "_Dad, Dad what's wrong, what's happened, is it Alan?"_

John knelt down and placed his hand on his father's arm, "_Dad, are you okay? Please talk to us."_

_Virgil stood behind the chair holding Gordon who had by this time begun quietly crying. They waited while their father composed himself again. "I'm…I'm sorry boys, it's just…_

_I'm not upset really, just the opposite. But all of this seems to have been almost too much. Please sit down and I'll explain."_

He waited while they got settled and then taking a deep breath explained what the nurse had said and about Dr. Jackson. He watched the array of emotions that

played across his sons' faces. Scott went from concerned to barely able to contain himself with joy. John was frowning slightly although there was a glint of hope in

his eyes. Virgil and Gordon both were openly crying with relief and joy.

Jeff focused on his second born, the one who seemed to have more insight sometimes. "_John, what do you think about this?"_

All eyes turned to him, his brothers knew that their father had a reason for asking as they knew how John was able to notice things they sometimes overlooked. "_I _

_must admit I'm a little wary of this turn of events, I think we should do it, but not get our hopes too high. Above everything else we need to act normal, well as normal as _

_possible, around these people. If we are too transparent in trying to hide who we are they may construe that as covering up something else."_

Everyone was nodding and smiles began to show on all their faces. They were interrupted by the nurse calling to speak to Brains, so they exited the office to give

him some privacy and they all walked down to the beach to spend some time discussing the upcoming visits.

* * *

_**Next Morning: Channing Hospital **_

A man, with dark chestnut hair and wire rim glasses, ran down the hall chasing the young woman ahead of him. "_Isabella wait, alright, alright you win, yes I'll be the _

_face they see as the doctor."_

Isabella stood on tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his cheek, "_Thank you Daniel, you're the best big brother ever."_

Dr. Daniel Aaron Jackson blushed before pretending to scowl down at his baby sister. "_Don't think for one minute that you have me wrapped around that little finger of _

_yours."_

Isabella laughed as she walked away and held out her thumb without looking back, "_Nope, just my thumb, Danny, just my thumb."_

Daniel smiled as he watched her disappear down the hall before shaking his head and going to his office. He had a lot of schedule changing to do and phone calls to

make.

Before he could make it to his office he heard Rebecca and Simon involved in a heated argument, at the mention of the name Tracy, he rushed around the corner and

came to a stop, stunned by what he saw.

Simon towered over Rebecca, who was trying to keep a young man behind her out of reach of Simon's grasp. The young man, who had dark hair and was almost as

tall as Simon, stood with his fists clenched and a murderous expression on his face.

Simon growled down at the petite nurse, "_He cannot see the boy; the Tracy's have been banned from this hospital. I will escort him out myself; now get out of my way."_

Rebecca shoved him away as he tried to once again grab Scott's arm, "_The ban has been lifted Dr. Richardson. And you're not taking him anywhere. Please leave us alone _

_before I have to call security."_

Daniel decided to intervene at this point and pushed himself in between the young nurse and Simon, hiding Rebecca from Simon's view. "_I believe my sister _

_made it perfectly clear the other night that you had no say so anymore in these cases. And I'm telling you now, I have become co-council and I expect you to leave these _

_families __alone. Don't force me to have you banned from this floor Simon. I would dearly love an excuse to bring you in front of the board after what you did to Isabella the _

_other night. __Now as Rebecca said, please leave before **I** call security."_

Simon tried to look around Daniel in order to glare at Rebecca, but Daniel merely moved with him. "_One day soon Dr. Jackson, you and that sister of yours are going to _

_be sorry you ever crossed me." _With that he turned and headed back the way he had come.

Daniel waited until he was out of sight before turning and placed his hand on Rebecca's trembling shoulder glancing down worriedly at her. "_Are you okay Rebecca, he _

_didn't lay a hand on you did he?"_

Rebecca glared down the hall where Simon had disappeared before looking up with a smile. "_I am fine Dr. Jackson, and you are definitely my knight in shining armor. I _

_don't understand what is wrong with that man. Not only was he ignoring the fact that he has been removed from the case, but he also knows that it is against hospital _

_policy for a doctor to escort people from the premises_. _Sometimes I'm not sure he's quite right in the head."_

Daniel chuckled and nodded before looking up at Scott with an apologetic smile on his face. "_I'm so sorry, Mr. Tracy. If I had known Simon would try something like that _

_I would have met you downstairs myself. I hate that your visit today began so horribly. Oh forgive me, where are my manners? My name is, Dr. Daniel Jackson, my sister is _

_the one in charge of your brother's case. I have become co-council as a precautionary measure against mistakes because it is a high profile case and because two nights ago _

_Dr. Richardson literally attacked my sister, after he found out she was taking over. She fine but a little shaken up. I would ask that you tell the rest of your family to try and _

_avoid him at all possible. Rebecca can get you a copy of his hospital photo to take to them. Now I'm sure you're in a hurry to see your brother so Rebecca can take you to _

_him now."_

_Scott smiled at the doctor, "Thank you Dr. Jackson, I'm not sure what that guy's problem is, but I don't intend to let it ruin today's visit." Daniel waved as Rebecca led Scott _

_down the hall towards the family room._

* * *

Isabella glanced into the family room through the one way glass. Scott and Alan were both in there and sitting tensely both watching Rebecca as she finished filling

out the chart. Isabella stepped in just as she was closing it. "_Alright boys that's it for now. Oh Miss. Bella perfect timing. I need to take care of some paperwork and can't _

_stay during their meeting, could you possibly hang out in here while they're here? I shouldn't be too long. "_

Isabella smiled at her. "_Sure thing Ms. Rebecca. I was planning on just reading a book anyway."_

The nurse nodded smiling and left. Bella smiled at them. "_Hello again Alan, hi my name is Bella, you must be one of Alan's brothers?"_

Scott stood nervously wiping his hands on his jeans before taking her hand. "_I'm Scott Tracy, Miss. Pleasure to meet you."_

Bella smiled up at him and then moved over to a chair in the corner with her book. "_Don't mind me fellas, I'm dying to know what's fixin to happen in this next chapter so_

_y'all carry on."_

Scott stared after her in wonder before turning back to Alan, "_Is that the young woman you were telling me about? You're right she is nice and pretty." _

They had just sat back down when a young man in an orderly's uniform came into the room with a package. "_Mr. Alan Tracy?"_

Alan frowned and raised his hand slightly. "_That's me."_

The orderly smiled down at him and handed him the package before leaving. The box was big and slightly heavy, it had also been gift wrapped in colorful paper. He

found a small card attached. "_From a friend."_

Scott immediately took the package and investigated it. After a few moments he seemed okay with it and handed it back to Alan, "_Seems okay sprout just open _

_carefully okay."_

Alan carefully removed the paper and they both gasped. The box contained a kit to make a working model of a jet plane, almost like the one Scott flew in the Air

Force. "_Wow, sprout maybe Dad sent it. You want to put it together?"_

Alan, his eyes shining, nodded eagerly and they cleared a space on the floor to begin. "_Here Scott you want to start separating these pieces while I get out the plans. _

_My hands are still a little shaky and I'm afraid I might break something."_

Scott frowned slightly and leaning over placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "_No problem Alan. Hey sprout it's going to be okay you know that don't you. We won't _

_give up ever. Don't you give up on us okay?"_

Alan leaned into his brother sighing. "_I know Scott, but I'm still scared is all. I miss you guys so much."_

Neither of the boys noticed the intense way Bella was watching their actions and listening to every word they said. Finally they broke apart and began getting the

pieces ready to assemble.

After a while Bella moved over and looked at what they were doing. "_Hey guys, what's all, the ruckus for? Ooh Alan what's this? Oh I remember now you said Scott likes_

_to fly. Wow somebody must really like you guys." _

They both smiled up at her and Alan motioned towards the half assembled plane. "_Pretty cool huh_? _Have you ever made an airplane model before? Uh never mind, I _

_guess you probably haven't."_

Bella laughed, "_Um you caught me, I definitely have never put one together. Geeze guys there are so many tiny pieces how do you put them all together?"_

The Boys glanced at each other before Scott reached up and taking her hand guided her to sit across from them. "_Here sit there and you can watch. You can help if it's _

_okay with Alan. I'm afraid we're going to run out of time before finishing it."_

Bella smiled at him and after receiving a nod from Alan pointed at the pieces. "_Okay what's first, at least for me?"_

They spent the next hour finishing the plane and when Rebecca came in to check on them they, all begged her to take them to the solarium to try it out. She had

laughed and after making sure no one else was there left them in there for the remaining hour of Scott's time. The plane flew beautifully and before they knew it

time was up.

Rebecca walked in to find both boys huddled on either side of Bella trying to teach her to fly it. "_That's it Bella, we'll make a pilot out of you yet_," said Scott.

Alan gave her a side hug and grinned, "_Wow for a girl Bella, you're the coolest_."

They all turned and frowned slightly when Rebecca cleared her throat. "_I'm sorry boys but time is up. Alan you can keep the plane in your room as long as you_

_promise not to fly it up and down my halls or in your room. Thanks again Bella, I finally finished all that blasted paperwork. I swear you'd think that I had nothing else_

_better to do. Oh well see you later Bella. Come on guys we'll walk really slowly."_

Bella waved at them sadly as she watched them leave, her heart ached as she saw a little of the joy they had captured that day fade. Pulling out her notebook she

jotted a few notes down.

* * *

_1. Scott is very protective of Alan, even with something as simple as a gift. _

_2. Alan thrives on the comfort and love shown by his eldest brother._

_3. They work well together, the occasional bicker maybe but nothing out of the ordinary._

_4. Scott allows others into their space he doesn't keep Alan from making outside contact. _

_5. All in all seems to be a perfectly normal relationship._

* * *

Isabella put her notebook back up and headed in to prepare for her meeting with Fermat and his father tomorrow. Hopefully things would go as smoothly, poor

Fermat had pretty much stopped talking by this point. His stutter had gotten way to out of control. She smiled as an idea came to mind, after Fermat's and Alan's

meetings with their family members she decided to let them get together for a couple of hours each night, maybe that would help Fermat and she would get more

insight into the dynamics of this island family. In two days time Tin-Tin's meetings would begin and maybe after that she could join the boys in their nightly get

together. Isabella smiled all the way to her brother's office.


	4. Explanations of the characters

Okay, some of you were upset and asked me to stop writing until I had my facts straight about Daniel. I am sorry if I confused any of you. I never intended to use the

exact characters, only their appearance and characteristics. I cannot take credit for the original characters however because I did not invent them. I'm sorry if this has

confused any of you. Now, enjoy the next chapter! Please review!


	5. Danger?

_**

* * *

**_

Later that evening: Tracy Island

Jeff waited impatiently for Scott to come up from the hangar. '_**I wonder how things went today.**__'_

He nearly jumped out of his chair when Scott, came flying into the office grinning from ear to ear. "_Thanks so much for the kit dad! That was the best time Alan and I_

_ have __had in a long…..what?"_

Jeff was frowning in confusion and shaking his head. "_I'm sorry son but I have no idea what you're talking about. What kit?"_

Scott dropped down on the couch and chewed his lower lip apprehensively. "_You mean you didn't send the working Jet model kit. It was all wrapped up and the card said _

_from a friend. I thought you had sent it because you knew I was going to be there. Umm dad, is this bad or good? Because the day Alan and I just had was great, and I think _

_it helped him a lot. He didn't seem as sad even when I had to leave."_

Scott looked worriedly from his father to his other brothers who had followed him into the office.

Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "_I don't think we should make a big deal about this yet. What did his doctor say_?"

Scott frowned for a moment, "_I never met her. But there is something else we need to discuss before talking about my visit. After I arrived at the hospital Dr. Richardson _

_tried to personally escort me off the __premises. Rebecca kept him away until this other doctor came and sent him away. The doctor who came to help us is apparently our Dr. _

_Jackson's brother. The conversation he had with Dr. Richardson was very enlightening. Both Rebecca and Daniel, that's the other doctor, threatened to call security, and _

_Daniel went so far as to threaten to have him banned from the floor Alan and the others are on. This Dr. Richardson seems to be short a few screws or something and very _

_volatile. Daniel said that Dr. Richardson attacked his sister when he found out she was taking over the cases. Rebecca also told Daniel she was surprised by Dr. Richardson _

_trying to escort me himself, she said that it was against hospital policy for doctors to do that. Oh and here is Dr. Richardson's hospital photo, Daniel wants all of us to try and _

_stay clear of him if possible. Dad after personally experiencing this guys attitude I'm not sure we should be going in alone, maybe several of us can go in together. While one _

_is visiting with Alan the others can visit sites in town until the meeting is over. That way no one is alone. Daniel and Rebecca will keep an eye on whoever is visiting Alan."_

Jeff sat back in his chair looking at the photo thoughtfully for a minute before looking at his sons, "_I think you're right son. This Dr. Richardson sounds dangerous, when _

_its John's turn you and I will tag along. I want you all to make sure you have your watches and keep in touch with each other and me. Now Scott, __what about you're meeting_

_with Alan, you said that his doctor never showed up, didn't she observe your meeting?"_

Scott shook his head frowning even more. "_She never came in or anything. Rebecca asked a few simple questions about my age and stuff but we never saw the doctor or _

_were observed that I know of. The nurse left us alone after she asked her questions, well except for this young woman Alan had met the day before. Apparently she has a _

_family member in the hospital. The nurse asked her to sit in the room with us while she went to fill out paperwork. Now that I think about it, it wasn't at all what I had _

_envisioned, that was much worse that what really took place."_

Jeff frowned and turning to the vid-phone dialed the number the nurse had given him. He smiled tightly at her smiling face. "_Hello Rebecca, I was hoping to speak to Dr. _

_Jackson, is she there by any chance_?"

Rebecca shook her head. "_No Mr. Tracy I'm afraid, Dr. Jackson has a very hectic schedule. But she told me that Dr. Daniel Jackson is co-coordinating with her on these _

_cases and that I was to direct you to him. One moment please."_

Jeff opened his mouth to question her but she had already put him on hold. His sons had all moved around and were standing behind him looking on curiously.

Finally a young man with dark chestnut hair and wire rimmed glasses appeared on the screen. He had kind blue eyes and smiled warmly at them. "_Ah Mr. Tracy, I was _

_expecting your call. I'm sure you have many questions, how can I help you?"_

Jeff found himself smiling in spite of his fears. "_First off I would like to thank you for what you did for my son today. We have all studied the picture and will follow your _

_advice on staying clear of Dr. Richardson. My son tells me that you're our Dr. Jackson's brother."_

Daniel smiled sadly, "_I want to reiterate how sorry I am that that occurred. Dr. Richardson is very bad about crossing the lines in appropriate behavior. I have already called _

_the hospital administrator and explained things to her. Hopefully he will not be bothering any of you again. But I still plan on going with Rebecca to escort your other sons _

_and the other family members from now on. And_ _yes, she's my younger sister. We sometimes collaborate on extremely difficult cases and with three teens and three _

_different families being involved this one constitutes one of the hardest we've had. But don't worry Mr. Tracy we take our patients and their families very seriously. Is there _

_anything else I can help you with?"_

Jeff chuckled slightly, "_Well now that you mention it, I'm a little surprised that no one was there to observe my sons during their meeting. I have been told that the only _

_person in the room was a relative of another patient at your hospital. I'm afraid I'm confused by this turn of events. First we're banned from __seeing him at all and then we _

_are each allowed a basically unsupervised visit. I hope you can understand my confusion concerning this matter."_

Daniel sighed and smiling sat back in his chair. "_Yes I can see how all of this can be confusing. My sister's methods, or mine for that matter, have never been orthodox _

_according to the psychological and health communities. T o begin with your sons were being monitored. We have one way mirrors and cameras all over the hospital. This _

_allows us to see into the true dynamics of the relationships. The patients and their family members feel more at ease when someone isn't staring over their shoulder. Again _

_I'm sorry you had to experience Dr. Richardson's ill-mannered behavior. He has never shown any concern for his patients, we hope this will be the last child's case he is _

_allowed to handle. As far as the young woman is concerned, her name is Bella, and she does have a family member here at the hospital. The nurse had noted that Alan had _

_become quite friendly with her and he was comfortable in her presence. If this bothers you I can have someone else come in, a nurse perhaps. Since Bella is almost always_

_here and Alan likes her I thought she could help out. Would you like me to find a replacement?"_

Jeff looked up at Scott. "_Son, what do you think? You met her today."_

Scott was thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "_No dad I think he's right Alan does feel at ease around her and I would hate to set him back. He was really smiling_

_today. Heck I was comfortable around her. Let's just let things go as is for now."_

Jeff looked back at Daniel and smiled. "_Well I guess we're okay now. I hope I haven't kept you too long, but I appreciate you putting all of our fears to rest. Please pass our _

_appreciation on to your sister. Thanks again. "_

Daniel nodded. "_Anytime Mr. Tracy that is why I am here. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you. Oh by the way before I forget and my sister disowns me. _

_The next meeting with, John, I believe will be a little different. Due to schedule overloads we were hoping he could come later in the afternoon and spend the night with us_

_here at the hospital. We will provide a room and food. This way he will have the same amount of time with Alan as everybody else. Will that be alright or should we _

_reschedule his appointment for another day?"_

Jeff looked questioningly up at John. John smiled and leaned forward. "_Hello Dr. Jackson. Yes that would be perfectly alright with me. What time should I be there and _

_what can I bring?"_

Daniel smiled. "_Hello John, that's wonderful. I would like you to be here at four pm day after tomorrow. You can bring a small overnight bag, but plan on it being searched. _

_Sorry hospital policy. Rebecca will be waiting for you and will get you settled first before going to meet with Alan. Again if you have any questions please feel free to call _

_anytime. See you later John. Goodbye Mr. Tracy."_

Scott shook his head and laughed_, "Wow John, I can't believe you get to spend the night."_

John just grinned impishly, "_They know that I'm the better brother is all. Hey! Stop okay, okay, ha ha, I surrender, 'Gasp' stop tickling me!"_

Scott had tackled him and began tickling him under his arms. "_What was that little brother, I thought so_."

By the time they had finished everyone was laughing, it was a welcomed sound, that had been absent from Tracy island for far too long.

* * *

_**The next day: Channing Hospital**_

Brains entered the solarium and spied the young woman almost immediately. Since he had been forewarned it did not startle him. He made his way over to her and

held out his hand. "_P…P…P…hello, I'm Mr. Hackenbecker, but most p…p…people call m…m…me Brains. Y…Y…You must b…b…be Bella."_

Bella smiled and standing took his outstretched hand. "_Hello Mr. Hackenbecker, or Brains if you prefer. Yes I'm Bella. I met Fermat yesterday. He's not really talking much _

_right now, but he did write me some notes and told me about you. I'm very pleased to meet you. Are you okay with me being here, I can call for the nurse if you're not?"_

Brains sighed and smiled at her gratefully. "N…N…No please s…s…stay. I 'm g…g…glad my s…s…son is at least c…c…communicating with s…s…s…you."

Suddenly the door flew open and a small blue blur barreled into Brains and attached itself. Bella stepped away and gave them their privacy. She winced at the

broken sobs coming from Fermat. After a while things quieted back down and Bella smiled to herself when she heard the timid voice answering his father's

questions. The stuttering was still pronounced but that would go in time if Fermat began to feel safe again. A knock on the door had them all looking up.

An orderly came in and held out a package towards Fermat. "_Mr. Fermat Hackenbecker?"_

Fermat nodded silently and took the package. He turned to his father, confusion written all over his face.

Brains just nodded and looked at the card. "_The card says from a f…f…friend, Alan r…r…r…got one j…j…just like it. Go a….a…ahead and open i…i…it son."_

Fermat smiled and proceeded to open they gift. They both gasped at the contents of the box. There was a small science experiment kit with a microscope and some

instant experiments and some experiments for him to watch over the next week or so. There was also a smaller box that contained a physics solar workshop that

contained materials for building models and conducting experiments using solar energy. After a moment of staring in wonder the two began setting up the various

items and enjoying the familiar and calming feelings that these motions brought on. Bella was amazed to discover that their stutters were almost gone while they

discussed the experiments. She stayed out of the way and just watched until one particular experiment decided to erupt in a bubbly pink concoction that she swore

smelled like mangoes. Jumping up she ran out the door only to rush back in a moment later with a pile of paper towels in her hands. They all began cleaning up and

were startled again when the concoction re-erupted. Laughing they attacked the new mess. This is how Rebecca found the three, laughing, wet, and smelling like

mangoes. By the end of the meeting Fermat seemed more at ease than Bella had ever seen him. His father had promised to check in with Dr. Jackson and see how

the rest of the experiments were coming along. He took only one with him, something called 'rainbow in a tube'. Bella had smiled when Fermat had told his father

that this would remind him of their day together and to also remind him that rainbows always come after the rain. After his father had left, Rebecca, along with Bella,

escorted Fermat to his room to drop his new items off. Once they had helped him get things set up the way he wanted Rebecca smiled and winked at him. "_Now my _

_fine friend I have one more surprise for you courtesy of Dr. Jackson, come along. You can come too Bella."_

Bella just shrugged her shoulders at Fermat and they followed Rebecca to the family room. Fermat's gasp of pleasure and Alan's cry of "_**Fermat!" **_made both women

smile. Fermat threw himself at his friend and they hugged for several minutes.

After they had broken apart Rebecca smiled and waved her finger at them. "_Now you two behave and I'll bring you your dinner. Then you'll have a couple of hours to _

_enjoy after dinner before I come to get you for bedtime. Be back soon."_

After Rebecca had left to get them dinner, Isabella moved over to the one way glass and observed the pair for a while. She was smiling by the time she left and

headed to her office to send a very special e-mail.

* * *

_**Three hours later: Tracy Island**_

Jeff was surprised when his computer chirped that he had e-mail. Most of his friends or associates just called him. He hit the open button and was surprised to see a

message from Dr. I. Jackson. He presumed this was the other Dr. Jackson and opened the mail.

--

_**Mr. Tracy,**_

_**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get in touch with you, but as I'm sure my brother has told you, my schedule is very busy. Most of it centered, around **_

_**your children. I am still in deep study of the circumstances that have led them to be under my care. And while at this time I cannot share with you any of **_

_**my thoughts please, be assured that I am giving you every benefit of the doubt. I hope that this can be wrapped up as soon as possible. I thought this **_

_**might help make things a little easier on your end I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. I. Jackson**_

_**--**_

Jeff tapped on the attachment and gasped as a video of Alan and Fermat came on the screen. Realizing what he was seeing, he paused it, and began calling for his

sons and Brains. Once they had moved into the office he motioned for them to look at the screen in front of him and then started the video over again. Cries of joy

and sniffles could be heard around the room. Brains had a hand over his mouth watching his son as he laughed and joked with his best friend. Jeff and his sons

were hanging onto each other with tears in their eyes relishing the sound of Alan's laughter, something they thought they would never hear again a few weeks ago.


	6. Revelations?

_**Thanks for the reviews and don't worry all will be revealed in time!**_

* * *

_**4pm Two days later: Channing Hospital**_

A tall figure peered out from behind a column in the hospital lobby. He glared in hatred when Daniel and Rebecca came walking in and shook hands with a young

blond haired man that had just walked into the hospital, before turning and heading towards the elevators. '_**I won't have a chance of getting near this one. I'll **_

_**just have to make extra plans for the next brother who visits. If those Jacksons and that nosey nurse Rebecca had minded their own business, I would be **_

_**far from here on the road to a glorious fortune, with the help of young Alan Tracy of course. But I haven't lost yet. Just wait Daniel, you and Isabella will **_

_**regret the day you interfered in my plans. Soon I'll have International Rescue and the Thunderbirds in the palm of my hand.'**_ Making sure he hadn't been

observed he quickly stepped into the stairwell and proceeded back to his office to begin his planning.

--

John followed Rebecca and Daniel to the solarium and after entering looked around for Alan. Instead he found the young woman Scott had told him about Bella. She

was curled up on a bench reading a book, near her stood a rather strangely shaped wrapped gift. Moving over to it he read the card.

_**To: Alan Tracy**_

___**From: A friend**_

Looking up from the card he found Bella smiling at him. She rose and stepped over to him extending her hand. "_You must be John, I'm Bella. Alan has spoken fondly of _

_you. Glad to meet ya."_

John smiled and shook her hand gently, "_The pleasure is mine. So where is Alan any….ooff, Alan!"_

Bella had stepped back when she saw the blue blur come charging towards them. Alan slammed into John from behind and wrapping his arms around him held on for

dear life. Tears were coursing down his cheeks. "_Oh John! I've missed you so much…I miss our late night talks….and looking at the stars…..and…."_ The rest was drowned

out in sobs.

Bella had moved back to her bench and was pretending to read to give them a sense of privacy. She watched as John gently pried Alan's arms from around himself

so he could turn and engulf Alan in a crushing hug. Both of them shook with sobs. She caught snatches of their broken confessions.

John buried his face in his baby brother's hair. "_Oh sprout, you have no idea how much I have missed you. My life, all of our lives have become quiet and lonely without _

_you there….."_

Alan pressed himself deeper into his older brother's embrace. "_I can't….I can't do this anymore, I want to come home. I miss you all too much…."_

All pretense of Bella not listening flew out the door as tears flowed down her cheeks. John became aware after a moment of someone else quietly crying and turning

them both around he gasped at the sight. Bella's shoulders were trembling and tears were pouring down her face. He bent his head and whispered softly to Alan

causing him to look up.

Without saying a word they both moved over to her and pulled her up into their hug. She stiffened for a moment before wrapping her arms around both of them and

allowing them to comfort her and in turn give them her comfort.

After a while they broke apart and composed themselves. Bella blushed. "_Sorry didn't mean to intrude. I guess it is because I have an older brother myself and if I _

_couldn't see him it would kill me. So I understand some of what you're feeling."_

They both smiled at her. John waved his hand in the air and just shook his head. "_Don't worry about it, I'm thankful to you for being so nice to Alan during all of this."_

Bella smiled. "_Oh that's easy he's a very likable person."_

John laughed and ruffled Alan's hair. "_That he is, that he is. So Alan it looks like you got another present how about we open it up and take a look. "_

Alan looked around surprised and grinned when he saw the package. He and John stepped over and carefully removed the brightly colored paper from the tall item.

Both of them gasped as the paper fell away to reveal a telescope. It was blue, the color blue that is almost black. Alan's name had been stenciled on the side in

white with a shooting star underlining it. The stand was matching in color. They both inspected it and small murmurs of pleasure could be heard.

Bella gave them a few minutes before clearing her throat. "_There is a balcony through that door over there that looks out over the ocean. I'm sure the view of the _

_heavens is beautiful from there, especially once it gets dark. I can go get Rebecca and she can open the door for you, would you like that?"_

Fresh tears pooled in their eyes as they nodded at her. She left and brought Rebecca back a moment later. Rebecca oohed and aahed over the telescope before

opening the door for them. She promised to return with all of their dinners in an hour and then left.

John and Alan carefully moved the telescope into place and then moved three chairs out onto the balcony. Bella tried to bow out but neither boy would allow her to,

and pulled her protesting out onto the balcony and sat her down in one of the chairs. Alan and John then disappeared only to reappear with a small bistro type

table. They sat out there for an hour and enjoyed the fresh air and the beautiful sunset. Rebecca brought their food and they ate, Bella had to admit that with the

right atmosphere and conversation the hospital food could be nice.

Once the stars had set John and Alan introduced her to a whole new world. She had always liked astronomy and the stories of the stars but to hear them with the

passion of the two Tracy men made her feel as if she could reach out and touch the stars. Time for bed came all too soon and they walked with Rebecca down to

Alan's room. John and Alan carried the telescope in and set it up near the window. John then hugged Alan and after whispering to him quietly left and followed

Rebecca back to his own room. Isabella waved and turned as if to go, but once John and Rebecca were out of sight she went to the one way glass and peered in at

Alan. He was gently running his hand along the telescope a small smile on his face. Isabella sighed happily and after checking on the other two she headed to her

office. Once there she pulled her small notebook out and began her notes.

* * *

_1. Alan and John are especially close. _

_2. From their conversations I have concluded that John is the calming voice in the family. _

_While Scott is the protector, John is the heart and consciousness of the family._

_3. John also opens their relationship to others, he values other's input, for himself and for Alan._

_4. Unlike Scott, John approaches things slowly, and after much study and thought._

_5. Like Scott he would trade himself for Alan so as to spare Alan the pain and trauma he is experiencing._

* * *

Once Isabella had finished she put her notes away and then fell onto the couch and drifted off to sleep, she never heard the door open ten minutes later or felt the

soft brush of fingertips across her forehead. Daniel smiled down at his baby sister after covering her with a blanket. These cases had stirred up all of his old

nightmares. He had been exactly where Alan's older brothers were right now, afraid that he would lose his baby sister forever, afraid that his failure to provide

would leave him alone in the world without her warm smile and laughing carefree spirit. Turning down the light he paused at the door and whispered, "_Sweet dreams _

_'Bella __bear' I'll __always be watching over you."_

* * *

_**9am the next morning: Channing Hospital**_

Isabella watched through the one way glass as John, Alan, and Fermat enjoyed their breakfast together. She had been pleased and none too surprised at John's

greeting to Fermat. He had hugged the boy and whispered softly to him, eliciting a happy and contented look from Fermat. He had treated Fermat as if he were part

of his family, further enforcing her belief that someone either on purpose or out of true ignorance had falsely condemned these families.

After watching them for a few more minutes she told Rebecca that she was going for her meeting with Tin-Tin and her mother and to call her if anything happened.

* * *

Moving quietly down the hall she peeked into the small employee's kitchen and smiled. The two were working side by side and singing softly. They seemed to be

making some kind of cake with bananas and coconut milk. Clearing her throat she stepped into the kitchen and smiled at them. "_Sorry I'm late. Hello again Tin-Tin, and _

_you must be her mother, Onaha, I'm Bella. Pleased to meet ya." _

Onaha smiled and shook the young woman's hand. She had been hearing many good things about this one. "_Would you care to join us? We are making Kuih_

_Bengkang, or Banana bread."_

Bella nodded eagerly_, "Oh yes please. It sounds wonderful. I heard you singing just before I came in. It reminded me of me and my mom in the kitchen. We would put old _

_songs on and dance and sing as we cooked. It always seemed to make the recipe that much better. So what can I do to help?"_

Onaha handed her ten small bananas and instructed her to mash them into a bowl. Bella washed her hands but just as she was going to begin Onaha asked her a

surprising question. "_You don't happen to have any of those songs you and your mother played do you? Tin-Tin and I are always looking out for something new and _

_different."_

Bella smiled widely and moved to her small bag to pull out a disk she kept there. "_Actually I do. I carry this with me and listen to it when I start to feel sad. It never fails _

_to make me smile."_

Bella placed the disk in a player situated on top of the small fridge. Fast upbeat music began blaring from the speakers; the three of them were soon dancing,

singing, and laughing. Rebecca came down the hall and peered quietly into the kitchen smiling and shaking her head.

She felt someone come up behind her and heard someone murmur softly, "_She and mom used to do that. The kitchen was always full of good smells and loud music. I _

_miss that sometimes." _Rebecca turned and smiled up at Dr. Jackson.

Blushing when he realized she had heard every word he quickly excused himself and headed back to the family room to escort John back to his room for his things so

he and Rebecca could walk John down to the lobby.

* * *

_**Later that same day: Tracy Island**_

Onaha was on cloud nine in her kitchen. She had the music from the disk Bella had given her blaring and was baking up a storm. Scott's stomach rumbled again

causing his father and all of his brothers to stare at him in exasperation. He blushed deeply. "_Sorry, sorry, if Onaha would stop making all those delicious smells come _

_from the kitchen then I wouldn't have a problem."_

Everybody proceeded to groan and then blush as their stomachs also called out. Finally none of them could stand it anymore and all of them trudged into the kitchen

with pleading looks.

Onaha smiled widely. "_I wondered when you would find your way here. Come, Come sit and enjoy."_

An hour later five very full and happy Tracy men were strewn about the lounge.

Scott patted his tummy happily, "_And you guys were complaining. Maybe next time you'll listen….hey!"_

Scott threw up his arms as four balls of paper struck him.

Jeff laughed and relished the feeling of happiness that reigned for the moment, then he looked thoughtfully at John, "_Well John, what happened last night?"_

John smiled. "_Well there was another gift. But after hearing from Brains about Fermat's, I wasn't really surprised. I was, however, surprised by what it was and it also got _

_me to thinking about the other gifts. It was a telescope, a beautiful deep blue one with Alan's name and a shooting star stenciled on the side. We were allowed to sit out on _

_the balcony and star gaze for several hours." _

Scott was sitting up by now and staring curiously at John, "_What about the other gifts, John? Is something wrong?"_

John sat up as well and after looking at all of them he shook his head, "_No, let me explain. Okay, Alan's first one was a model Jet received on Scott's day , Fermat's was a _

_chemistry set and a physics model set, both of which have experiments to last him for a few days, Alan's second one was a telescope received for my day and Tin-Tin's, well _

_we have all just tasted and heard what Tin-Tin received. Don't you see? All of the gifts coincide with the person the kids are meeting with and they all are things that _

_they can keep to enjoy while they're away from us. I have a feeling our Dr. Jacksons are using things we are passionate about to get us to let our guard down and let our _

_true selves shine through while at the same time giving each of the kids something to help them cope while they're there. I have a feeling Virgil's will have something to do _

_with music."_

Virgil frowned. "_But how do they know before we even get there. Alan has said that neither Dr. has come in to speak to him. How are they finding out all this information _

_and what else do they know?"_

John shook his head, "_It's nothing sinister, its Bella. Remember Dr. Jackson said that Alan felt comfortable around her. Well he probably has been talking about us to her. _

_And if they knew about I.R. we would have known it by now. Don't worry, Virgil, you'll like Bella she has a very easy going personality and a very tender heart."_

"_She's easy on the eyes too." _They all turned at Scott's whisper causing him to blush. "_Well she is."_

* * *

_**That evening: Channing Hospital**_

Rebecca closed the door to the family room smiling. She glanced over at Isabella. "_Well Dr. Jackson you've done It, I haven't seen such smiles except when the fair is in _

_town. They are all eating better and I know I did today. Tin-Tin's mother sure can make a mean banana bread."_

Isabella smiled and patted her tummy, "_Tell me about it."_

She watched the three teens for a few moments. "_They really are doing better aren't they? They aren't as pale any more. And you're right they do smile like the fair is in _

_town. Well I'd better head home. Oh __don't forget Grace and the girls will be arriving at 10am tomorrow. I'll email Virgil Tracy about tomorrow myself. Thanks and goodnight _

_Rebecca."_

Isabella went to her office and sat down to send the new email and video, smiling as she thought about the fun she had had with Tin-Tin and her mom.

* * *

_**Two hours later: Tracy Island**_

Jeff and everyone on the island were sitting in the lounge talking about John's ideas on the gifts when his computer chimed indicating a new message. He checked it

and found it was from their mysterious Dr. I. Jackson. He motioned for everyone to pay attention and read the email out loud.

--

_**Mr. Tracy,**_

_**I hope John enjoyed his visit. Please tell Onaha that all of the nurses are begging for her to come for another visit soon, my brother and I also **_

_**enjoyed the bread she left for us. If you ever find that you don't need her services anymore please tell her that she will be have a job here as head chef. I **_

_**also wanted to let you know that I have tracked down some information on the person who is the informant for the children's services, while I do not **_

_**have their name yet I hope I will have it soon and this whole matter can be cleared up. Oh and tomorrow I would like for Virgil to be here at 9 am. Well**_

_**hope you have a wonderful evening and here's another video for you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

__

_**Dr. I. Jackson**_

_**--**_

Jeff waited until everyone had gathered around to look at the screen before pressing play. They all smiled as they watched Alan, Fermat, and Tin-Tin enjoying their

bread and talking about the different gifts they had been given. Virgil ran and got Onaha, Kyrano, and Brains and they replayed the video a few more times before

everyone headed off to bed.


	7. Gone?

_**Late that night: The Jackson Home**_

Isabella and Daniel trudged wearily into their kitchen. As Daniel got them both a glass of tea, Isabella moved to the answering machine and hit the button to play

the messages. They both listened distractedly until the fourth one, once it ended they stared at each other a moment before she hurriedly replayed it.

--

"_**Isabella this is Diane. Honey I don't know what is going on in that hospital of yours but the informant is none other than your very own Dr. Richardson. **_

_**From what Sandy told me, he came to her and stated that he himself had seen the children run from one ship to the next as he had been in London for a **_

_**medical convention. He said had recognized Alan Tracy after having attended some conference in New York where Jeff Tracy and all of his sons had been **_

_**guests of honor. Then he began making all kinds of accusations of things he had seen the boys do while at the conference, all unsubstantiated evidence **_

_**mind you, but you know the rules pull kids first then ask questions later. Sandy is about to have a fit about him taking over the cases. Dr. **__**Thomas was **_

_**supposed to have been in charge but he fell ill. From what I have been able to piece together, apparently Dr. Richardson placed himself in the view of the **_

_**hospital administration as a replacement without telling them he had been the informant. I'm betting that they will want to talk to him immediately. **_

_**Anyway be careful, I'm not sure what his agenda is but it can't be good. Call me later. Bye."**_

**_--_**

Daniel and Isabella both sat down heavily at the table. "_Daniel what is going on? I think we need to get__ the kids out of there tonight."_

Daniel shook his head and placed his hand over Isabella's, "_It's almost midnight, tomorrow will be soon enough. Maybe by the time Virgil's visit is over things will be _

_settled and Alan and the others can go home. I'll call Emily as soon as Virgil is settled, you'll be with them to keep an eye on them and make sure Simon doesn't bother _

_them. Maybe you should include the other two in the visit… What?"_

Isabella was frowning and chewing on her bottom lip deep in thought. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to their office. She came back a few minutes later with three

files and a box of news paper clippings.

Daniel stared at what she had laid on the table, picking up one of the files he saw that it was Alan's file. He watched her as she sifted through some of the clippings.

He picked up one that had fallen and was surprised to see that it was about International Rescue.

Finally she found what she was looking for and sat down in surprise. "_It was just a hunch but I didn't think it would actually be true. I remembered an article done a few _

_months ago on one of the survivors of a cave in that had been rescued by I. R. The woman gave a slight description of two of her rescuers. One had dark hair and deep blue _

_eyes, the other had almost white hair and blue eyes. She stated that they acted more like family than co-workers. Does this remind you of anyone we know? I am surprised _

_it hasn't occurred to anyone else, maybe people just don't' want to look too hard. Jeff Tracy has the money and the intelligence to pull it off and after meeting three of his_

_sons I __can see they take after their dad. I can't believe how ruthless Simon has become, using a child to attack not only the child's family but also the world's heroes. Oh _

_Daniel __what are we going to do? Do you think Simon can prove it, will he tell everyone once he is arrested?"_

Daniel sat for a moment in thoughtful silence before shaking his head. "_No I don't think he can, that's why he needed the kids. He planned on using them, either for _

_information or blackmail, the latter is probably more the reason. He probably really only wanted Alan Tracy but couldn't figure out how to get __just him. He knew he couldn't _

_get near him on his island and the boy's boarding school would definitely be off limits, so he thought up this elaborate plan to separate Alan __from his family, the others were _

_involved just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He probably did something to Dr. Thomas in order to gain control over __the cases. That is another _

_reason he banned the Tracy's from the hospital and Simon showed no interest in the other kids or their families, he only wanted Alan. I'm half __afraid that he was going to _

_take Alan away and use him to blackmail Mr. Tracy or I.R. for who knows what. Imagine what he could do if he got his hands on any of their __technology. That Hood character _

_would seem like child's play next to Simon's cruelty. I'm calling Jack in the morning, he's on shore leave and I want him to be at the hospital __near you and the kids while I'm _

_tied up with the board. Let's get to bed tomorrow will be busy and we need to be on our toes."_

They both got up and after cleaning up their mess headed to their separate living quarters. As Isabella got into her bed she said a silent prayer that God would

watch over the kids and their families.

* * *

_**Next Morning 9 am: Channing Hospital**_

Simon smiled to himself as he watched the nurse point Virgil towards the back elevators and looking away he waited for Virgil to pass him before quietly following

him. He smiled even more when he looked back and noticed Daniel and Rebecca looking worriedly around for the boy then he sped up and stepped into the elevator

with Virgil.

Virgil looked up as someone stepped into the elevator, he was horrified to recognize the face of Dr. Richardson and reached to press the button to reopen the doors

but the man grabbed his upper arm with long bony fingers that dug painfully into his skin and jerked him away from the panel. "_Not so fast young man, we have a lot _

_to discuss, like International Rescue for instance."_

Virgil gasped as the man pulled a small pistol from his pocket and aimed it at him.

* * *

_**9 am : Channing Hospital Lobby**_

Rebecca and Daniel both walked outside to look for Virgil before rushing back in to re-search the lobby. Daniel was about to call security when Jack walked in.

Daniel rushed over to him, "_Jack, Virgil is missing. I have to call security and the boy's father. Please go up and stay with Isabella and the other kids. Take Rebecca with _

_you. Rebecca tell Isabella that this is a lock down I want her and the kids locked in and no one, I mean no one, is to go in there until I get back." _With that he turned and

hurried off to the desk while Jack and Rebecca raced to the elevators to head upstairs.

He was calling security when a pretty young nurse came over and after hearing his description of the missing man, she tapped him on the shoulder. "_That other _

_doctor had me direct him to the back elevators said that the meeting had been changed, they just left about ten minutes ago."_

Daniel relayed that to security and then after telling them to call the Tracy's he raced towards the elevators praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

_**9:15 am: Channing Hospital Children's Ward**_

Isabella looked up in surprise when Jack and Rebecca came racing down the hall. Rebecca grabbed her security card and Jack quickly hugged Isabella before

directing her after Rebecca.

Isabella looked worriedly up at Jack as they moved quickly down the hall towards the kid's rooms, "_Jack, what's going on? Where are Daniel and Virgil?"_

Jack smiled slightly, "_Well honey, it seems as if Virgil has gone missing and Daniel has declared a lock down. Now you and I are going to spend some quality time with the _

_kids while 'Danny Boy' goes and finds Virgil."_

Isabella felt her knees go weak when she heard Virgil was missing then her heart plummeted at the thought of having to tell Alan. She watched as Rebecca ran her

card and entered a code into the locks next to Fermat's and Tin-Tin's doors, then they moved to Alan's door and after she and Jack had gone in Rebecca did the

same there before moving back down the hall to call security.

* * *

Alan looked up in surprise when Bella and a strange man with slightly greying brown hair and blue eyes, entered his room. He stood up and backed away from them

a little uneasily, "_Umm Bella what's going on?"_

Isabella stared sadly at him for a moment before moving to the wall and opening a hidden panel there pressed a series of buttons. A humming startled both Jack

and Alan and they stared in surprise as both walls on either end of Alan's room began to slowly descend into the floor.

The other kids were sitting on their beds and stared in surprise for a moment before jumping up and running up to Alan. After hugging they all turned to stare at

Bella.

Isabella looked sadly at them before speaking, "_I'm sorry guys I thought that everything was going to be okay and that you could go home today. My full name is Isabella _

_Jackson, Dr. Isabella Jackson. I'm the doctor in charge of your cases. We, my brother Daniel and I, had finally discovered the truth behind why you are all here. After Virgil's _

_visit you were supposed to be able to go home."_

Alan stepped forward at the mention of his brother's name, "_Where's Virgil, what's happened?"_

Isabella closed her eyes for a minute before answering, "_He's gone."_


	8. Failed?

_**9:05 am: Back Elevator, Channing Hospital**_

Virgil's heart raced as he thought about what the guy had just said. He tried to pull his arm free and used the movement to hide the fact that he was activating his

watch, and glared up at the man. "_Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about. You can't really think you're going to be able to just drag me out of here without_

_anyone noticing. People will be looking for me, probably already are." _

Simon just laughed and tightened his grip on Virgil's arm causing him to gasp. "_We'll be long gone before they figure anything out and don't give me that about not _

_knowing about International Rescue. I have proof, I was there when that snot nosed little brother of yours was playing hero in London. What do you think your dad will give _

_for your safe return, all of I.R.'s secrets maybe?"_

Virgil began struggling when he found out the doctor's plan for him, he was almost able to free himself and hit the emergency button when Simon hit him with the

side if his gun on the temple. Thankfully it was not a very hard hit but it did make him stagger.

He cried out in pain as Simon twisted his arm up behind his back and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders from behind. "_Listen kid, we can do this the easy _

_way or the hard way. Or I can always go back for your kid brother, I'm sure __daddy will give up the same information for him as he would for you. Now when these doors open_

_we're going to head to __my car, there won't be any body around right now since shift change is not for another hour and this is the employee parking deck. Don't make _

_me use this, there are plenty of places someone can be shot that won't kill them, I'm a doctor remember." He tapped Virgil lightly with the gun._

* * *

_**9:07: Park across from Hospital**_

Jeff, Scott and John had just made it into the park and were planning to spend a relaxing day there, when their watches began vibrating. Jeff looked around before

hitting the button to see what was going on.

Gordon's anxious face appeared, "_Dad listen to this! It's Virgil_."

Before Jeff could reply he and the others were stunned to hear Virgil telling someone to let him go, they all tensed as they heard Virgil gasp in pain.

Jeff felt his knees go weak when he heard Dr. Richardson's voice mention I.R. and then Virgil's 'safe return'.

Both Scott and John put their hands on his shoulders in support.

Then they all gasped at the sounds of a struggle and someone being hit. Virgil's cry of pain is what finally spurred them into movement. Turning they

took off back towards the hospital and Jeff told Gordon to keep monitoring the situation with Virgil. They had finally reached the street and were waiting for the light

to change when Jeff's cell phone went off.

He answered and after speaking shortly with the person on the other end he hung up. He explained as they hurried across to the hospital, "_That was security they_

_want us to come to the front desk, Virgil is missing and Dr. Jackson has gone to find him. A nurse told Daniel that another doctor had her direct Virgil to another set of _

_elevators because the meeting had changed. I don't plan on waiting at the front desk as soon as we can find the elevators your brother took we're following him."_

They both nodded as they all rushed into the lobby. A nurse came running up to them, "_Are you Mr. Tracy? I'm supposed to take you to the security office. I'm so sorry if _

_I had known about Dr. Richardson I would have never done what he asked me to. It's only my third day here and I don't know everyone yet."_

Jeff smiled reassuringly down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "_It's not your fault. Where exactly did you send Virgil, what elevators?"_

After she had pointed the way they all took off ignoring her cries for them to return. Reaching the elevators they pushed the button and stepping in looked at the

panel. On impulse Scott pushed the button marked, 'LL' and they waited for the doors to shut.

Once the doors had shut Jeff reactivated his watch and they listened stunned as they heard Simon tell Daniel he was going to die. Then they all gasped as they

heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off and Virgil's scream of, "_**NO!**_"

* * *

_**9:12 am: Back Elevators **_

Daniel looked up as he reached the elevators and pressing the button watched as the light moved up from the lower level parking garage. As soon as the elevator

opened he stepped in and hit the button to take him down. He paced nervously in the elevator waiting for it to come to its destination.

When the doors opened he stepped out and listened intently, finally he heard the sounds of someone struggling and ran in that direction.

Rounding a corner he gasped, causing Simon to spin around pulling Virgil with him. Daniel looked at Virgil for a moment. The young man had chestnut colored hair

and hazel eyes. He looked to be unhurt for the most part save the bruise on his left temple.

Simon had one of Virgil's arms pinned behind his back and was holding the gun just under his jaw. "_Don't move Daniel, or you'll be giving the Tracy's a condolence _

_speech_. _I should have known the great Daniel Jackson just can't mind his own business. If you and that sister of yours had left well enough alone all of this wouldn't be _

_necessary. The brat would probably already be back with his family and I would be __living the high life about now. But you had to go and interfere and now our young friend _

_here has become a replacement for his little brother and you are going to die." _

With that he whipped the gun around and fired.

Daniel closed his eyes when Simon fired and just before the bullet struck whispered, "_I'm so sorry Isabella, I failed."_

Daniel was thrown backwards and before the darkness overcame him he heard Virgil scream. "NO!"

Virgil was too stunned at first to fight back as he was dragged away, after seeing Daniel lying, lifeless on the floor, blood seeping from the hole in his chest.

But then he remembered his family and began struggling with more earnest, "_Let me go. How could you? Why did you have to kill him?"_

Simon pushed Virgil's arm up higher causing him to gasp and cease his struggles. "_I never did like that goody goody, and his brat sister. They never cared about the _

_money just the snot nosed brats. Well I care a lot about the money and selling I.R.'s information to the highest bidder will get me exactly that. There's my car time to go_

_hero."_

Simon opened the trunk and pulling out a piece of cord bound Virgil's hands behind his back then he gagged him with a rag and proceeded to push Virgil into the

trunk. Looking down at Virgil he smirked before slamming the lid closed.


	9. Lost?

_**9:30am: Lower Level Parking**_

Virgil stared up at Simon in dismay and fear right before he slammed the trunk shut. For a moment he just lay there, trying not to succumb to the feelings of

hopelessness that threatened to overtake him, and waited for Simon to start the car to take him who knows where. Suddenly he heard a loud thud and shouting.

He frantically began kicking at the trunk lid and crying out, although his cries were no more than muffled moans through the gag. After several minutes he was

surprised when the lid opened and he saw his father looking down at him.

* * *

_**9:20 am: Lower Level Parking**_

Jeff, John and Scott all barreled out of the elevator and heard Virgil shouting. They ran around the corner and were dismayed to find Daniel lying on the ground in

a pool of blood. John waved the others on and stopped to see if there was still a chance to save him. Jeff and Scott raced ahead to where they heard more

struggling and the sound of Simon's voice.

Scott growled when he saw Simon slam the trunk shut on his brother, and sprinting forward slammed into him knocking him away from the car. Simon cursed loudly

and threw himself at Scott, unfortunately for him, Scott had extensive martial arts training and a heavier build. Simon realized too late that he had underestimated

this family. Scott overpowered him in short order and proceeded to drag him back to the car.

Hearing the thumping and Virgil's muffled cries, Jeff searched frantically for the keys, and finding them quickly opened the trunk. He nearly passed out with relief

when he saw his son safe and relatively, sound gazing back up at him.

Jeff smiled and reaching in pulled the gag from his mouth, "_Virgil, are you all right? Did he hurt you? Let's get you out of there."_

Tears off relief were pouring down Virgil's face by the time Jeff had lifted him out of the trunk and untied him.

Virgil threw his arms around his father and sobbed, _"I had almost given up. Dad he killed Daniel!"_

Jeff hugged his son, rubbing his back in a soothing motion, much like he had when Virgil was young. "_I know son, I know_."

Jeff looked up as Scott walked over dragging a very beaten and bruised Simon. Scott reached down and taking the same cord that had bound his brother's hands,

proceeded to bind Simon's behind his back. 

Just as Scott finished they were all startled by the sounds of sirens and shouting. They quickly headed back toward where they had left John and Daniel, Scott

dragging Simon and Jeff clutching Virgil unwilling to let go for the moment.

* * *

They rounded the corner to find an ambulance backed up to where Daniel lay and a team of paramedics working frantically on him. John was standing off to the side

with a look of horror on his face, arms hanging down by his sides covered in blood.

Scott turned as three officers came running up with guns drawn, he gladly handed his charge over to them and then followed his father and brother over to where

John stood.

John looked up at them with haunted eyes, "_His heart stopped, I'm not sure if…"_

Scott reached out and grabbed him as John's knees began to buckle, "_Whoa there brother, I got you. Come on let's get out of their way and go inside_."

John wrapped his arms around Scott and sobbed, "_Who's going to tell her?"_

No one had to ask who he meant. Jeff sighed sadly, "_We'll all go."_

* * *

_**9:55 am: Children's Ward**_

Isabella paced slowly back and forth, while Jack sat on the end of Alan's bed talking quietly to the kids. They all looked up at the sound of the door being unlocked.

Rebecca stepped back after opening the door and allowed the four men to enter.

Jeff glanced sadly at Isabella before moving quickly to Alan's side and engulfing him in a hug. "_Oh son, I missed you so much."_

Alan fell into his father's arms and cried quietly, "_I never thought I'd see you again."_

Virgil, Scott, and John all stood and stared sadly at Isabella.

She glanced from one to the other before her eyes rested on the blood covering John's hands and arms, _"Where's Daniel?" _

Scott stepped forward only to stop again when she backed away and held out her hand, "_I asked you where Daniel is, now answer me!_" Her voice had risen in pitch

and her breaths came in quick hitches.

John shook his head, "_I'm so sorry Bella he's been shot and is down in surgery right now."_

Isabella shook her head vehemently as Scott walked up to her. She glared up at him before throwing herself at him and hitting his chest with her fists, "_NO! You're _

_lying he wouldn't do that to me, let me go, I hate you!"_

Scott merely wrapped both of his arms around her and held on until she gave out and began sobbing. _"Shh, it's going to be okay you'll see. Come on I'll take you down _

_to him, okay"_

Scott turned with Isabella still in his arms and proceeded to gently guide her down to the surgery waiting area.

* * *

_**10:30 am: Surgery Waiting Room**_

They had all just arrived when a doctor, wearing blood stained scrubs, came out and after looking around spotted Isabella.

He sighed sadly and walking up to her he took her hand, "Isabella, I'm so sorry….."

Anything else he might have said was lost to her as Isabella collapsed into Scott's arms in a dead faint.


	10. Tears?

Sorry it's taken so long I've been sick. Hope you like the ending. Thanks for all the great reviews!!

* * *

_**Three years later: Tracy Island**_

Scott held his wife as she rested against him, "_Come on honey I know it's hard but you can do it. She'll be here before you know it."_

Isabella glared first at him then down at the young man waiting to welcome the first Tracy daughter into the world, "_Not if she's like her uncle she won't be. For that _

_matter if she anything like any……OOOHHH"_

Five minutes later, Lucille Daniela Tracy, was greeted by her very tired and very proud namesake.

Daniel cleaned her up and after placing a soft kiss on her forehead he handed her to his sister. They all gazed in wonder at the tiny form. Little Lucy had dark hair

like her father but her face and eyes were identical to her mother's. Daniel smiled and went to let in the rest of the family. Soon the newest member of the family

was surrounded by four more very eager uncles, all smiling and making silly noises.

--

Daniel wiped the tears away as he gazed at the happiness on his sister's face. He still found it hard to believe that they now lived on Tracy Island and that his

baby sister was a wife and now a mother. Daniel thought back to that fateful day he had believed he had failed her and the Tracy's. -- _Scott had stayed by Isabella's _

_side until she had regained consciousness, he had refused to let anyone else near her. __Once Scott had convinced Isabella that the doctor had not been giving her_

_condolences, he set about making sure that she and Daniel were well taken care of. __Daniel had been released six weeks later and Jeff Tracy had asked him to join their team _

_on the island since they needed a medical doctor with more extensive __training than either Virgil or Brain's had. He and Isabella had talked, well he, Isabella, and Scott had _

_talked, since Scott seemed intent on making himself a __permanent fixture in Isabella's life. Isabella wanted to accept the position offered to her as therapist. Having someone _

_trained and on the island would help all of __them immensely. Her involvement with Scott just solidified it. Daniel had readily accepted as he wanted to be near his sister. He_

_also liked the idea of using his E.R. __Training to help more people. Psychology was great but he preferred the knitty gritty, he felt more accomplishment from it. Scott and _

_Isabella had wed a year ago. It __had been a small private wedding on the island with the families, Penny, Parker, and of course Jack in attendance. Daniel had proudly given _

_her away. He had cried __then too. --_

Daniel's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jeff opened the door and stepped in. Daniel smiled as he watched him lean against the wall a look

of contenment and a little wonder on his face.

--

Isabella looked up smiling and handed her daughter to Scott and whispered something to him.

Scott smiled and winked at her. He turned and walked over to where his father stood leaning near the door, "_Dad we'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Lucille _

_Daniela, Lucy for short."  
_

Jeff gasped and after looking first at Scott then over to Isabella, who was now leaning against Daniel and smiling, he gently took the baby into his arms. He smiled

as tears slowly crept down his cheeks, "_Welcome home, Lucy, welcome home."_


End file.
